You Can Trust Me
by BeyondMySanity
Summary: After the party everything has changed. When Matt met Mello, he didn't expect his life to get this complicated. Mello hides horrible secrets and it is up to Matt to convince the blond to trust him. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Matt x Mello.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! This is my very first ever story and I apologise for any mistakes but I don't have a beta, it's just my sister reading it and trying to help me fix things. I think we'r doing an alright job at it but it all depends on you's if you'll like it or not. The title might change because I'm not fully satisfied with it, anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

~BeyondMySanity

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Death Note or the characters, but if I did, Matt and Mello would be together.

**Chapter 1.**

I turned off my alarm clock at 7:30. There's nothing worse than Monday morning. Well, maybe except for no internet connection or no cigarettes. I sit up on my bed stretching and look around. Damn it. My room is so messy that I can't see the floor anymore and I think there used to be a chair somewhere around the desk, which I can't see anymore aswell. Anyway, I'll clean it up later, now I have to get ready for school , so I get up and go to take a shower before coming back to my room and putting on my striped, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and my goggles with orange-tinted lenses, while trying to fix my brown hair. No such luck. Giving up on my hair, I grab my phone, wallet, pack of cigarettes and school bag and head downstairs into the kitchen, where my dad is already drinking his morning coffee.

"Good morning, Mail", he looks up at me from behind his newspaper.

"Morning, dad", I reply, lightening my cigarette and taking a long drag of it.

"If you're planning on killing yourself can you do it outside or at least open the window? And you should eat something first", he sights, while I open the window and fix myself a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry, dad", I say with a grin, eating my breakfast and smoking at the same time, sitting on the counter top. Yes, I'm that great at multitasking.

"Why do I even try?", my dad said to himself. I laugh and finish eating my cereal.

"Come on Mail, let's go, I cant be late again", he urged me, while I put on my boots, grab my bag and get in the car on the passanger seat.

The ride wasn't long and when I arrived at school, I still had about half an hour before the classes would start so I go to my locker to take all the stuff I will need.

"Hello Matt", I turn around to see Near. He was wearing a white shirt that was too big on him and white trousers. His name is actually Nate, Near is just a nickname, just like mine is Matt.

"Hi Near, what's up?", I greet him happily. The albino looked up, then back at me.

"The ceiling", he replied, with his usual, emotionless tone. I should have expected something like this from him.

"Never mind", we went to our first classroom, where I sat on the table, leaning my back against the wall and Near sat on the chair beside me.

"Hey guys!", I almost got a heart attack when Beyond suddenly jumped out of nowhere.

"Fuck sake, Beyond! Has no one ever told you not to sneak up on people because you might give them a heart attack?!", I scold at him.

"Almost everyone, but I can't help it, I'm excited!", the raven-haired teen said to me.

"Beyond always seems excited", Near noticed and I laughed because it was so true.

Beyond rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm throwing a Halloween party and you guys have to come. I have this friend, who lost a bet with me two days ago and he is going to come dressed as a girl!", he said with a huge, creepy grin on his face.

"A guy dressed as a chick? I'm in, have to see this", I say with a grin, not as wide as Beyond's.

"I don't think I will come. I don't enjoy parties", Near said, his finger interwined in his white hair.

"Come on, even Matt is going!", Beyond whined.

"Hey, you say it like if I never go anywhere and you know it's not true", I glare at him. He is making a social outcast out of me when it's not true, I just prefere my games more than people.

"Sorry, didn't mean it! Near come on, L will be there!", Beyond tried a new tactic which seemed to work.

"Okay, fine, I can come for a while", the white haired boy gave up, looking at the floor.

Let me explain something here. Lawliet is Beyonds' older twin, we call him L. Both of them are very intelligent and weird in a way. I mean, if you spend one day with them you'd know what I'm talking about. First of all, L doesn't sit normally. He kind of squats on the seat, and he only eats sweets, which is weird because both of them are underweight. But Beyond is not better. Sometimes he walks on all fours, which is really creepy, and he loves strawberry jam. He eats it practically all the time. They both have black hair, althought Ls' is more all over the place and Beyonds' is more down. They also both wear white long-sleeved shirts and jeans. But Lawliet shows less emotions, you can see it in his eyes. They're black and almost dead, while Beyond is all lively and his eyes are this weird shade of brown, looking more red.

The thing about Near and L is that they are the same kind of weird and L acts' like an older brother to him and someone to look up to. Yes, an older brother because Near is actually two years younger than us, but he's in our class because of the weird system we have here. Wammy's is a special school that sorts the classes out accordingly to our intelligence and IQ level. If you're able to get into my class, then you're a fucking genius.

"Great, I'll text you the details of the party later on", Beyond smiled and sat behind my desk, in the last row, where his place for the next class is.

"Okay class, let's begin, Mail get off of the desk. Everyone open your book...", Mr. Aizawa came into the classroom and I did as I was told. History, boring subject. Probably rhe worst subject to start off with on Monday morning. At least we get Friday off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again! So I have decided that I will update every Friday, so you can all expect chapter 3 up tomorrow evening! I might upload chapters more often if I'm in a good mood or have the time, but for now it will be every Friday. Hope you all enjoy!

~BeyondMySanity

**Disclaimer: **No, still don't own Death note or the characters from it.

**Chapter 2**

The rest of that week was uneventful. On Thursday after school I got a text from Beyond with details of the party. It starts at 8 which is lucky because I finish my shift at Starbucks at 6, gives me lots of time to get ready. Yes, I do have a job, not because my dad doesn't earn enough, it's just that I like having my own money. Now when I come to think about it, I don't even know what's my dad's job. I think I'm just too laid back to care. Horrible, I know.

And my mother? Don't ask me, I don't even know her. She left us 14 years ago, when I was only 3. All I know is that her name was Annie and she left to India to help poor orphans, leaving her own son behind. Pathetic. I don't know if she's still alive and I have only one photo of her. She was a pretty blonde with dark blue eyes. I had her eyes. Dark blue. But my hair were chocolate brown, like my dads'. We don't really talk about her, we don't need her. I know it's a harsh thing to say about ones' mother but that's the truth. You see, my dad never got with another woman, after my mother. I mean in a long-term relationship, he had a few that lasted a week or two but none of them worked out because he just loved my mother too much. He spent most of his time working and trying to create a real home for me. I think he raised me well actually, because I'm 17, I don't get drunk every night, I'm responsible, can take care of myself. Okay, fine, I do smoke, I know it's bad, but that was unstopable. I'm also addicted to games, but at least I don't get girls pregnant and do drugs. I also do good at school. Not as good as Near, but that's because I'm too lazy and can't be bothered with such a detail when I have princesses to save and zombies to kill. In my games of course. But enough about that, it's really boring.

On Friday, I still didn't know what to dress up as for the party. I was thinking about putting on white bed sheets over myself and tell everyone I'm a ghost, or something equally as lame. After I finished my shift at work, I went to the shop and bought some face paints, make-up thing, I'm not sure what it exactly was, but as long as it's going to cover my face, then it's perfect. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm ugly or something, because I'm not, it's just a part of my costume.

On Saturday after my job, I got ready, putting on my black skinny jeans, hoodie with bones on it and my goggles over my brown hair. I did my skeleton make-up and went to Near's house so we could go together to the party.

"Mail? Is that you? I wouldn't have recognised you, if not the goggles on your head!", I was greeted by a tall woman with long, black hair and brown eyes. It's Near's mom.

"That's why I wear them, Ms. River. Is Nate ready?!, I say politely.

"Oh yes, he'll be down in a second. I have to get back to work now, have fun at the party", She gave me another warm smile and disappeared in the study room.

"I'm ready, we can go now", Near said, standing beside me. I look at him and laugh. Remember when I said I'm going to put on white bed sheets over myself and tell everyone I'm a ghost? Well, that was exactly what I was looking at, except it was Near, not me.

"Why is Matt laughing?", he asked. By the looks of his eyes, which were the only visible features of his face, I could guess that he was frowning.

"No reason at all", I laughed again at his confusion as we left the house.

We walked in silence, until I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Your smoking habit is rather disgusting", Near stated and I'm sure he wrinkled his nose, accidentaly inhaling some of the smoke.

"Tough luck", I reply nonchalantly, then I added:

"At least I don't carry toys around with me".

"The psp can be considered a toy", he pointed at my pocket in which I kept said psp.

"That's different", I laughed and finished my cigarette, throwing it on the ground and standing over it to put it out.

"People are really weird", Near said, looking at something in the distance. I followed his gaze and saw that one of the houses had a headless Santa on display in the front garden.

"This is just wrong", I laughed again. Arn't I just a happy person lately?

We kept on walking silently, taking our time. I didn't want to come too early, because there would be less people and I'd have to socialise with them. I'd rather have the party already started for good when we came, but not too late aswell, I don't want to miss that guy, dressed as a chick.

We approached Beyond's house, already hearing the music from the driveway. You know, the bands that sing so freaky, it makes you question your sanity when you listen to them? Yeah, well this is the type of music that Beyond loves and what is now playing inside the house.

We came to the front door and I sight, just wanting to have it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Happy Friday 13th! As promised a new chapter is up :) next one is planned for the next Friday, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

We enter the house, not bothering to knock. Not like anyone would hear over the music anyway. I found myself looking intensively for the guy in a dress, but couldn't find him so I leaned against the wall and looked at the crowd instead. Almost instantly, Beyond was at my side with a huge grin.

"Whoaa, Matt, if not your goggles, I wouldn't have guessed it's you!", great, my goggles are the only thing people notice in me. I eyed him from head to toes. He was wearing his normal clothes, stained with fake blood, red contact lenses, which he didn't really need and a pair of pink, fluffy bunny ears on his head.

"Beyond... What's up with those bunny ears?"

"Shhh, it's a disguise! I'm a murderer", he looked as serious as possible and I could smell alcohol off him. What he said left me speachless. Really... What could I possibly reply to that?

"Hey, look there at L. He's a detective. Funny because we didn't tell each other what we were dressing up as!", the raven haired teen pointed at a couch at the back of the room. I saw L, in his normal sitting position looking like Sherlock Holmes, beside on his left was that prick, Light Yagami as a greek god (seriously?) and on his right... Oh come on! I didn't even notice that that bastard, Near, has already ditched me! How cruel is that?

"Beyond, how much alcohol have you had already?", I asked, completly ignoring what he said before. He just shrugged giving me one of his creepy grins and left to mix with the crowd, possibly to drink more. I stayed by the wall observing people. I knew a few, but most of them I've never seen before in my life. There were people dressed as super heroes, anime characters and even animals. I noticed Beyond struggle to get on top of the coffee table. Oh Zelda, I could bet my psp that he was already drunk as hell. Once he managed to get on top of it, a group of people was crowded around him with their phones out, recording him.

"Hey guys! From now on, I want you all to call me Beyon-CE!", he announced and attempted to dance 'all the single ladies' on top of the coffee table, struggling to keep balance.

I laughed along with others, when my attention was caught by this blond chick, standing among the little gathering. She was lean, her lips curved in a beautiful smile, showing a set of pearl-white teeth. She was dressed as one of those French maids you usually see in movies or porn. Her blond hair was long and wavy, falling down her back. I think she noticed me shamelessly staring at her because her smile faded as those icy-blue eyes of hers glared in my direction.

I went outside, avoiding her death glare.

Sitting down on the brick wall that separates Beyonds front garden from his neighbours', I lit my cigarette and take a long drag of it.

"Why were you staring?", The Blondie followed me outside.

"Because you are the first girl ever, that managed to catch my attention for long enough to make me want to know your name", I replied honestly. She smirked and looked away as if to show me that she knows something I don't.

"So, you're gay?"

"Bisexual", The blond nodded her head slowly so I added, "Means I'm into both"

"I know what it means! I'm not stupid!", She shot me another glare from under her golden bangs.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you in some way but you are blond so I'm excused", I grin at her taking a drag of my cigarette.

"You see that fake corpse, hanging from that tree, over there?", She pointed at a tree on the other side of the street, trying to stop a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, I see it"

"Soon that corpse will have a skeleton make-up and won't be fake anymore", The Blondie said. There was something weird about her but I couldn't quite place it.

"Is that a threat or a promise?", I wink at her.

"You are one hell of a cocky bastard now, aren't you?", She laughed then added, "And why do you smoke? You're going to die"

"Are you trying to tell me that if I won't smoke, I will stay alive forever?", I couldn't help it, teasing her was just too easy. She rolled her eyes and I laughed, taking another drag of my drug.

"So how come I haven't seen you before? I'm sure I'd remember such a pretty face", I say and she looked away.

"I moved here last week with my older sister and...parents", I've noticed she wasn't too willing to speak about herself so I took the initiative.

"Matt"

"Matt, what?", The Blondie looked at me with question.

"You can call me Matt. It's my nickname", I said, taking last drag of my cigarette before dropping it to the ground and standing over it.

"So, Matt... Have you had a boyfriend before?", She asked and I blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Well... Yeah... I had two... Why this question?"

"Curiosity. You said you were bi so I just had to ask", She laughed.

"Are you seeing someone at the moment?", I looked at her, my turn to ask a question.

"No, why? are you interested?", The blond laughed again.

"Maybe I am", I say moving closer to her. I waited a while to give her a chance to push me away, but she just stared at me so I placed my hand on the side of her face and kissed her. She kissed me back and as I was about to deepen our kiss, she pulled back, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Whoops, I accidently ruined your make-up...", She said, possibly seeing the confusion in my eyes. I didn't even got time to reply when a car drove up into the drive way.

"It's time Cindrella leaves the ball", The Blondie looked at the car then frowned and added, "I don't believe I just said something so lame about myself"

I laughed quietly, her gaze coming back to focus on me. She took my hand and placed something cold in it, looking into my eyes as I looked into hers.

"I'll see you around, Mattie", She said, turning around, getting into the car and driving away.

I stood there for a while, then looked at the object in my hand. It was a silver bracalet with a cross hanging from it. I put it on my right hand, letting the cross dangle around it.

"Oh fuck...", I mutter to myself. I forgot to ask her for her name. I knew nothing about her that would be good enough to track her down. I took out another cigarette. Guess I'll have to ask Beyond about her, once he gets sober, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So as promised I'm adding a new chapter on Friday. Hope yous are all happy. I would've added it sooner but for some reason my ff crashed and I couldn't go on it at all so I'm happy it's fixed now. I've been really excited for the past two or so days because we have started an otaku club at my school and we are planning to do so many things including cosplaying and going to Eirtacon! It's going to be my first time cosplaying and I wished to go as Matt or Mello but I've decided to go as Beyond Birthday first just to see how it's going to turn out. I'm really scared of being an epic failure at cosplaying to be honest. Okay enough of this and let's get on with the story, hope you all like this chapter even though they're all short. I promise, it will get longer at some stage, possibly after chapter 10 haha.

**Disclaimer: ** as much as I wish, I still don't own Death Note or the characters, but the plot at least is mine.

**Chapter 4**

I left the party about two hours after the blond. I couldn't get her off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Beyond never answered my calls, which seemed to get more and more desperate each day. We were off school for the whole week, so I took extra shifts at work to keep myself busy with something, since I couldn't concentrate on my games and kept dying.

On Wednesday I got up in the morning, which was really difficult. I'm just not a morning person, never have and never will be.

The morning shift was boring, just a few businessmen and women, obviously late for their oh-so-important jobs.

In the afternoon, I took out my psp, not able to take the boredom anymore.

"Hey, can I get a hot chocolate?", I heard someone say in a familiar voice, but I couldn't match any face to it.

"Name?", I ask without looking up as I take the cup and a black marker.

"Mello, M-E-L-L-O", he spelt it out for me as I started realizing his order.

"That's a pretty unusual name", I say looking up at him. His face was also quite familiar. Blond, shoulder length hair with a fringe, blue eyes that could probably freeze hell and a beautiful smile. He was wearing a leather vest, tight, leather, lace-up pants, black knee-high boots and a red and black rosary around his neck. Long story short, the guy was hot and I was glad I had my goggles on my eyes so he couldn't see me checking him out.

"It's because Mello is my nickname", he winked at me. Was he flirting with me or am I just overreacting? Not that I would mind.

"You don't look quite mellow", I laughed and to my suprise, so did he.

"You're the first person ever to have the balls to say this to me even though it's true", Mello said with a smirk that suited his face too well.

"Watch out, we've got a self-proclaimed badass over here!", I joked passing him the cup.

"You work here?", he asked, quite stupidly if you ask me, paying for the hot chocolate.

"As you can see"

"Great. I guess I'll just have to come here more often then", with that said, he winked at me and left with his drink. Now, that was flirting for sure.

I watched him go out the doors and walk up to some girl, until the two of them disappeared behind the corner.

Thousand and one questions went through my head. Why was he flirting with me? Who was that girl? Why did he seem so familiar?

Fantastic. Two hot blonds stuck in my head now. At least I knew what they call one of them.

I worked every single day, except Sunday that week. From sunrise to sunset, hoping he'd come again.

But he didn't.

I tried calling Beyond on Sunday, to ask him about the two blondes. B knew everyone, so he probably knows Mello too. No such luck. I got sent straight to voice mail. Again.

I was sitting in the kitchen, smoking my third cigarette in a row. I always chain-smoke when I have a problem, helps the stress go away.

"Mail, open the window before the smoke alarm goes off, what's wrong, kid?", my dad said coughing as he entered the kitchen.

"It's just... I have a little problem, that's all", I sigh opening the window.

"Now, little problems don't make our kitchen seem as if someone dropped a smoke bomb into it", he half joked.

"Last Saturday, on the party I met this girl but I don't know anything about her except what she looks like in a French maid costume. Then this guy came to Starbucks and was openly flirting with me and I kinda liked it. Beyond is not answering my calls and I'm just dieing to know!", I say in one breath, slightly raising my voice at the end.

"Okay Mail, slow down and start all over, with more details maybe", my dad laughed shaking his head slowly.

So I tell him the full story, smoking two more cigarettes.

"I don't see much of a problem here. Maybe Beyond lost his phone? Besides, you're going back to school tomorrow so you can ask him then", he stated the obvious smiling softly. Oh Zelda, how could I not think of something so simple?

"You're right, I'm just overreacting", I reply scratching the back of my head with a grin on my face.

"I'm always right kid", he winks at me.

We talked for another while about nothing really important before going to bed. Tomorrow's going to be fun.

**Please review so I know if you like it or hate it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Another Friday, another update! Still no beta so the chapter sucks in my opinion. Oh well, enjoy!

**~BeyondMySanity**

**Disclaimer: **Still dont own Death Note...

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up, I was calmer than I expected to be last night. Guess the old, careless me is back.

In school, I was met by Near, in front of my locker and just like every Monday morning, we walked to our history classroom. I sat on my desk and took out my psp, while Near sat beside me.

I was so lost in my game that I haven't noticed when Mr. Aizawa has entered the classroom.

"Mail Jeevas! For the fith time, sit in your seat!", yelled at me.

I look up and saw Mr. Ruvie, the vice principal, standing beside Aizawa and quickly obeyed, rubbing my head where the chalk hit it.

"Now that I have everyones undivided attention, I wish to introduce to you a new student. I hope you will treat him well", said.

"You can all call me Mello", Mello? Mello?! Did he just say Mello?! I immediately turn around. He was sitting there, beside Beyond, his feet up on the desk and his right hand up in the air. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots and black t-shirt with the logo of some metal band I've seen before, his rosary also in place.

"Yes, well, that's all for today", Mr. Ruvie sighted and left the classroom.

Mello took out a bar of chocolate and started eating it, while I turned in my seat.

Once the bell rang I wanted to talk to Mello and Beyond but they were already out of the classroom, before I even got up from my seat.

Once the bell rang, I wanted to talk to Mello and Beyond, but they were already out of the classroom before I even got up from my chair.

I spent the remaining time counting each second until lunch. When the bell finally announced lunch, I rushed into the canteen. It wasn't hard to spot them, sitting around one of the tables. I walked up to them and sat across from Mello.

"Hey, you are that guy from Starbucks, Mail, was it?", Mello asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah and yes, my name is Mail, but I prefere Matt", I reply.

"Matt? That sounds really familiar... You look kinda familiar", he took out a new chocolate bar, unwrapped it and took a huge bite, with a knowing smirk on his face. I've seen that before.

"I could say the same thing about you actually", I say then look at Beyond, "and you, Beyonce, why weren't you answering your phone?".

"I lost-... Wait a second... Did you just call me Beyonce?!", he stared at me, his face expression just priceless.

"Don't tell me now that you can't remember getting on top of the coffee table, dancing 'all the single ladies' and demanding from everyone to call you Beyonce?", Mello said laughing slightly.

"I did what?! Please tell me you're kidding!", Beyond grinned in amusement, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I have a video somewhere", the blond said.

"Wait, you were at that Halloween party aswell?", I ask him, quite suprised.

"Yeah, I was", he replied eating his chocolate and watching me closely. It did made me feel somewhat uncomfortable, but he kept on looking, his gaze burning holes in me. I was again thankful to my goggles for shielding my eyes, otherwise he'd probably see how uneasy I am and something in my gut was telling me that I shouldn't show any sort of weakness around him and I was going to listen to that something.

The bell rang again, too soon in my opinion, and to my suprise, Mello grabbed Beyond and rushed out of the cafeteria like if it was on fire.

Now that was weird. Suspicious, I could even say.

I slowly made my way to the boys' changing room. For the next hour I'll have to at least pretend to play football or I'm going to fail. Yes, we do get graded on physical education, which sucks. It's the only subject I fail at everytime, because I can't be bothered. It's a miracle I even get changed.

I enter the now empty changing room, put on my 'sports' outfit and took out my psp, then headed out to the football pitch. Who am I trying to fool? There is no way in hell I will participate in this class.

I was really shocked when I heard Mello yell insults and death threats at someone. I looked at his target and saw Light Yagami, looking equally as pissed off as Mello, which was a rare thing. They were just about to start fighting when Mr. Mogi separated them. I was wondering what happened that caused them to be so mad when the bell rang again and we were told to go get changed. I stayed behind to put the equipment back to the store room, hopeing this will get me on the good side of our teacher and he'll at least give me a pass at the end of the year. When I got to the changing room it was empty again, except for Mello and Beyond who didn't seem to notice me just yet, too busy with their conversation. It somewhat suprised me that they weren't talking about Yagami and Mello wasn't mad anymore.


End file.
